Breaking Her Heart
by Shika and Stormfur's Sweetie
Summary: He decided to give his teammate a chance, and it turned out just how he predicted. Troublesome... Now he would have to break her heart. Onesided ShikaIno, Onesided ShikaTema. Eventually ShikaTema. Oneshot.


**Goodbye**

"I can't do this anymore." His voice was straightforward, but it had a weakness to it. "I gave us a chance. I was willing... It's just this won't work." He broke his gaze with her once he saw the sadness clench the depths of her gaze. "I guess it was my fault. I knew this wouldn't work. I love you too much like a sister."

A small "o" shape formed on the lips of his girlfriend. She flinched at the word love and looked down. He didn't think he'd ever seen her this quiet. He thought she didn't take break-ups so hard. He had heard that from Kiba and Rei, her ex from another village. Maybe she really did like him.

"So... I guess this is it." His voice was trying and failing to be light and cheery. The girl didn't respond, her eyes glassy. He turned to leave, but he heard her speak.

"I didn't think it would work either." She lifted her head but didn't make eye contact with him. "I knew I sort of liked you. I mean, I always sort of have. It drifted on and off, that feeling. I thought I was using that feeling as a last resort or something. It never fit, you and me. But as we've gotten older... I knew... I wanted to get together with you. At first, I believed it was but a fling... Just for fun, you know... Get our minds off the war. And then I started to loose myself. That's where I am now." Tears were actually dripping from her eyes. He had never seen her cry before since their genin days. "I think I love you. It's never been this way. Even when I convinced you I was in love with Kiba... That feeling didn't feel like this."

He held his breath. What could he say? He turned, ready to leave again, just to see what she would say.

"It's that sand kunochi, huh?" He litterally froze as if in one of his own jutsus. She got him there, she _knew_. "Temari, right?" When he didn't say anything, she sighed and continued. "She's not bad. She fits you, though. She's really smart. She'll keep you in line. That's something I'm slowly failing to do." He didn't speak. "I see the way you look at her. I'm envious of it. It's that look that's filled with wonder and furstration... and, well, something like love. But you never made a move, so I got confused. Now with the war, it's obvious you can't start anything without causing trouble. Messing with the Kazekage's sister... The sand would have your head." She let out a ghostly chuckle unlike her old giggles. "But I guess, like I said, I always saw it there."

He still had no idea what to do. She knew him so well. She was really like a sister. But when she thought of him, they weren't brotherly thoughts. He would have never guessed. He wouldn't have guessed she would know him well enough to know he liked Temari.

"Look, I just can't do it," he said, a little overwhelmed with what she was telling him. "I'm sorry, even as a genius, I can't change how I feel even if I tried."

"I know, and I understand," she murmured. Her tears had ceased. "I'm not as shallow as you think." She put a hand up when he tried to protest. "I may not be as smart as you or Neji or Temari, but I'm smart enough. I'm strong, too. I've gotten stronger, if you haven't noticed. My motivation was... you. I don't regret it. Any of this. I'm fine with loving you. Pretty soon I'll get to convince myself to move on." She was obviously holding so much in. She was sacraficing so much just to let him go without anything but the truth.

He was silent before he turned to her and let out a long breath. She stood up and walked over to him. Both stared at each other, each with a different emotion in their eyes. He held out his arms. He still wanted them to remain close.

But she refused such an act.

"I can't," she explained queitly. "It'll hurt too much." She forced a weak smile. "I'm going to be ok, though. Don't worry."

"You've grown so much," he muttered. He didn't mean phsyically, and he showed that by gazing into her eyes. "From genin to jounin. I remember the days with Asuma." Both of their eyes clouded. Then he smiled a bit. "Those were the days."

She sighed and accepted when his arms were offered again. She stayed in his embrace for a few moments, all too short, before she let go and straightened her figure.

"I'll be seeing you, Shikamaru," she said sincerily.

"Likewise, Ino," he replied.

"Make sure you hit things off right with Temari the next time you see her. Don't make her make the first move like I had to," she joked, winking, but he saw pain etched on her features. She wasn't good at faking this kind of stuff. It also wasn't fair.

"Hn," he replied. Both looked at each other a moment longer before deliberatly turning different directions and slowly walking back to their respectful houses.

A few words drifted across the wind, and Shikamaru almost heard Ino's voice.

_"I'll still love you, but goodluck elsewhere."_

**A/N: Ok, well this one was a little sad-ish. I'm a huge ShikaTema supporter, you know, but after reading a few ShikaIno fics, I decided to incorperate Ino into a story like I did. I actually don't mind ShikaIno fics that have Ino mature and not annoying-fangirl-ish. **

**This was one of my first times portraying Ino the way I did, and I'm not sure if I'm ok with it. Ino is one of my favorite character, now, believe it or not. I used to think I hated her, but she's grown on me. **

**Review if you wish but I'm just grateful you read. **

**I also own nothing.**


End file.
